


Reforço Positivo

by carolss



Category: Seraphina - Rachel Hartman
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: A jovem rainha não havia parado com suas aulas de música como a maioria tinha esperado que ela fizesse após a sua coroação.





	Reforço Positivo

A jovem rainha não havia parado com suas aulas de música como a maioria tinha esperado que ela fizesse após a sua coroação. Alguns supunham que tinha algo haver com manter algum hábito da juventude, mas aqueles que conheciam realmente Glisselda sabiam que tinha muito mais haver com a sua professora de música.

Naquele dia ela não apenas tinha acertado as notas do instrumento com mais frequência do que tinha errado, mas como tinha conseguido formar algo que era na verdade bem agradável aos ouvidos.

“Orgulhosa de mim ?” Glisselda disse após ela terminar a música.

“Sim Selda, muito”

“Você não acha que eu mereço uma recompensa pelo meu progresso. Um pouco de reforço positivo ?”

“Eu suponho que sim, o que você tem em mente ?”

“Um beijo para começar. Eu acho que se eu continuar melhorando minhas recompensas deveriam aumentar exponencialmente”

Seraphina tinha certeza que ela tinha trancado a porta mas ela ainda assim não conseguiu deixar a paranóia de lado e olhou ao redor para ter certeza que elas estavam realmente sozinhas.

“Parece uma boa estratégia de aprendizado”

Glisselda que nunca foi muito de esperar a beijou, foi longo e lento mas quente, com as mãos de Seraphina se encontrando rumo aos longos cachos loiros da rainha e com as mãos de Glisselda passando por debaixo da camisa de Seraphina e indo no lugar em suas costas em que a pele se transformava em escala.

Glisselda suspirou e disse :

“Se você continuar me recompensando assim eu vou acabar virando a melhor música do reino”

Seraphina riu e disse :

“Oh nada me deixaria mais feliz”


End file.
